Total Drama Idiotic Action
by Kavi the Marauder
Summary: Virizion and Keldeo are back with 30 campers in one of the most painful and torturous experiences of their lives all for 1 billion dollars. Who will win? Who will lose? Stay tune!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all and welcome to my first chapter of my awesome story I finally got to come back. Now where are we….ah yes.**

The camera zooms in on the two hosts who looked pleased.

"Hello viewers and welcome to our first chapter of Idiotic Action. Now why don't we get our contestants here on the double?" Virizion smiled as a limo pulled up

The limo kicked out a few of the veterans from last season as they groaned in pain.

"I see we have Swift, Sapphire, Razor and Jet from last season back here with us," Keldeo smiled

"I am going to arrest you guys one day," Swift grumbled as he had a detective badge this time

"Our contract allows us to not be arrested so screw you snake boy," Keldeo replied showing the papers

"I guess its better than Victini's plane, they're all crybabies," Razor muttered to himself

"You're still a noob to the game," Jet replied

"You're one to talk since you are put into your pre-evolution form, I'm not," Razor countered with a grin as Jet frowned

"Can you two get over it? Why can't we all be friends?" Sapphire asked annoyed

"I wish we could, everyone on Victini's plane thinks I'm a noob but really, I'm experienced as well and its with a host who loves pain," Razor grumbled crossing his arms together

"Ah, the sweet smell of drama is in the air. Now we have 24 newcomers for you guys!" Virizion said

"Noobies…I hate noobies unless their cool," Razor commented

"Like Rocky?" Swift questioned

"I have to admit, he's cool, he isn't completely useless," Razor admitted

"Why didn't you say that?" Sapphire questioned

"I don't want anyone to know I have a soft spot, it makes me feel weak." Razor answered

"Anyway, let's see our first newbies," Virizion said as a limo pulled up

A Vulpix came out looking at the set, a Snivy walked out casually though seemed to eye at everyone, a Flygon flew out and a Glaceon walked out.

"Welcome Ruby, Ivy, Zach and Misty," Keldeo smiled

"I already know your smiling because you can't wait to see us in pain," Ivy retorted as Keldeo frowned

"Smarty pants here needs to learn to shut up," Keldeo muttered

"Is Cloud here?" the glaceon asked

"No, your imaginary movie star boyfriend isn't here," Virizion teased

"I'm actually here, wow," the Vulpix said to herself

"Yeah, first timer we see," Keldeo said to himself in a joking manner

"Awesome to be here guys," the Flygon smiled

"Aren't we all," Swift muttered sarcastically

Another Limo pulled up kicking out a Dewott, an Altaria, a Dusclops, a Shiny Glaceon, a Shiny Umbreon and a Mawile.

"Why do I sign up for these?' The Dewott muttered as he got up

'You decided to join the game," Razor retorted

"Welcome Swift, Tari, Drave, Aurora, Shadow and Gina," Keldeo said really fast

"Hello there," Tari said nicely

"Ugh, so this is what I joined," Drave muttered clearly bored

"Yeah, we all did," Sapphire replied

Another limo popped out the last of the new campers as another Snivy, a Vigoroth, a Noctowl, a Espeon, a Absol, a Sawsbuck and a Riolu were all pushed out.

"Okay…..we seem to have a lot of the same species….Keldeo," Virizion commented as Keldeo was busy eating a pie for some reason

"Hello Smugleaf, Vicent, Star, Yumi, Yami, Jodi and Luke. Welcome to the set," Keldeo said nicely even with a mouthful of pie in his mouth

"Meh, another tortuous island. Don't you guys have lives other than this?" Smugleaf muttered

"No, we could have someone else do it but he'll make it even worse," VIrizion replied

"My name's Vincent and I'm here to prove I'm just as good as my brother Kai," Vincent introduced himself

"Yeah…I doubt that," both hosts said as the Vigoroth fell anime style

Everyone else was quiet seemingly not wanting to talk but observe the contest they entered in.

"Let's get everyone else here," Virizion said breaking the silence

Keldeo nodded as the last limo kicked out the rest of the missing campers leaving a Growlithe, a Leafeon and a Braviary.

"Wow, we have quite a lot of eveelutions. Welcome to the show Cinder, Lilly and Justy," Keldeo smiled

"Not again…" Justy muttered to himself knowing what to expect on this show

Cinder was quiet for the most part but smiled and nodded.

"Wow, it's so big here!" Lilly exclaimed

"We now are using the whole theater since Victini and Mew are in the air right now," Virizion replied

"Welcome new bies and veterans to Total Drama Idiotic Action! 30 of you will fight one another for 1 billion dollars!" Keldeo explained as Swift raised his tail

"There are 28 of us!" Swift retorted hissing slightly

"Not anymore!" Keldeo replied happily as one last limo kicked out a Samurott and a Milotic

"We brought back Dew and welcome another new contestant Crystal! Plus so we dont forget, here is Jacob, Tiffany and Carson!" Virizion announced as the Zebstrika, Pawniard and Bronzong came

"Thank Arceus Kavi isn't on this island now," Dew said shuddering

"So this is the contest everyone has been talking about?" Crystal said to herself

"Crystal! So glad to see you!" Sapphire said happily

"Sorry girls, no time for chit chat, we got to do a quick tour of the place first," Keldeo retorted

**00000**

"**This is the confessional, admit your feelings and do crap in here," Virizion said**

**00000**

"**I only joined this show for the money, not to make any friends other than the lucky so called friend of mine," Crystal muttered**

**00000**

"**My plan is simple, be one of the least noticeable contestants and manipulate anyone. It works every time," Drave said relaxing**

**00000**

"**Awesome! I'm in! The thing is though….I have MPD, but hopefully I can control it enough so nobody notices…..CUT THAT OUT!" Zach confessed grabbing the camera**

**00000**

"**I hate this place, just from last season and other islands," Dew muttered **

**00000**

"**Let the games begin," Razor growled **

**00000**

"**I wonder where Kavi went, something tells me it isn't good," Swift said**

**00000**

"**Me and 29 other campers. This will be the hardest competition of all and I will win this for my brother," Ruby said **

**00000**

"**I'm with some idiots, tough guys, and wannabe's! This will be easy for me," Smugleaf said before getting powdered by a intern as he glared at the intern**

**00000**

"Your teams will be decided tomarrow. So for now, you get to sleep in these comfortable cabins!" Keldeo explained showing worn down cabins from last season

"Really?" the campers muttered

"Now, enjoy yourself. Boys on the blue cabin and girls on the red one. Till next time on Total…Drama….Idiotic Action," Virizion said smiling at the camera

**Thanks for the support folks and this is one of my best chapters yet I feel. Thank you all and I will have teams organized by next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Teams have been organized and here comes the first challenge. I know we have two Pokemon with the same name so I will use words to give hints on which they are.**

"Alright campers, we will put you into two teams. On Team one will be; Swift, Ruby, Ivy, Jodi, Jet, Jacob, Cinder, Vincent, Dew, Smugleaf, Aurora, Drave, Zach, Tari, and Justy." Keldeo said

"Team two will consist of; Sapphire, Swift the Dewott, Luke, Ymi, Yami, Aamira, Star, Misty, Gina, Shadow, Lily and Razor, Tiffany, Carson, and Crystal," Virizion added

"They have one more than us!" Smugleaf retorted

"Who cares anyway….i just sounded like Kavi," Keldeo replied

"Team one will be called the Intelligent Genesects and team two will be called the Courageous Keldeo's!" Virizion said

**00000**

"**We do have a lot of smart people on our side," Ivy commented**

**00000**

"**Is it just me or does anyone else feel weird that there's me and two Snivy's in this competition?" Swift hissed a little angrily**

**00000**

"Now its time for the challenge!" a voice said as a shiny Genesect came out of its flying form and landed

"Genesect? What are you doing here?" Virizion questioned

"Taking our job while you look for your husband. The producers called me in," Genesect answered

Virizion shrugged as she walked off. Genesect then turned towards the campers and his eyes glowed red.

"Now for the REAL challenge! You will find a Pokemon egg hidden within this lot, first team to find it and bring it back here wins!" Genesect said

"That's it?" Dew questioned

"You will have Regigigas chasing the crap out of you guys and he doesn't have his Slow Start ability to worry him," Genesect answered

Everyone glared at Dew who sweatdropped.

**00000**

"**Why did I even ask?" Dew muttered**

**00000**

"Now go!" Keldeo said using a blow horn as Regigigas came out of nowhere

The campers scurried away fearfully looking for the egg at all costs.

**Genesects**

All the Genesects were in the Horror set as multiple threatening objects were around. Swift, Jacob, Jodi, Dew and Zach were looking in the Headless Horsemen stage while the others were just looking around.

"Where could a egg hide?" Swift muttered

"I don't know, I'm not a egg," Dew replied looking in a trashcan

"Maybe its in another set," Jacob suggested

"Could be," Jodi agreed

Swift peaked inside a chest full of Halloween masks as he got pulled in by something and a bunch of beating up sounds were heard along with some slashing sounds.

"You okay in there Swift?" Zach asked

Swift came out as everyone was shocked, scared or whatever their reaction was. Swift was headless!

"Yeah I'm fine…..why are you guys looking at me like that?" Swift asked

Jacob suddenly gasped as he shivered extremely and ran into a corner like a scared child seeing a massacre happen and was next to be killed. Jodi went over to him confused by his sudden reaction.

"Jacob, are you okay?" Jodi asked

"Headless…so….headless," Jacob said in fear rocking back and forth like a baby

**00000**

**Keldeo and Genesect were high fiving…..or whatever they could do with their arms as they laughed.**

**00000**

"Headless? I'm not headless," Swift said looking into a mirror to see his head

"But your headless to us," Vicent said

"I don't know what you guys smoked but I'm looking for that egg," Swift muttered

**00000**

"**Why is everyone saying I'm headless, my head is perfectly right here," Swift muttered fixing his hat**

**00000**

"Hey guys, I think I found something," Ivy said pulling out a piece of paper

"What's with the paper?" Tari asked

"It has a clue, go to the place where it rushes goo and there you will find some crazy glue," Ivy answered confused by the last statement

"Crazy glue…..so the egg is stuck on something. Goo….I think it's the alien set or the mad scientist set," Ruby suggested

"Let's go!" Vicent yelled going off to the set

"Wannabe," Smugleaf muttered

**Courageous Keldeo's**

The Keldeo's looked in the set in which was labeled under the Mad Scientist set. They entered as there was multiple items around the set stuck to the wall for some reason.

"Whoa, look at all the items," Luke said grabbing one and taking it off

"Something isn't right….what's this?" Razor questioned as he went up to a odd looking stone and ring right next to each other and touched it

Razor suddenly glowed and his body changed form. His claws became two scythe looking blades, he grew more spikes on his chest area and he gained a darker color red. Everyone looked at him as he felt stronger than he was before.

"What are you and what have you done with our teammate?" Lily questioned a little scared

"I'm Razor idiots, I don't know what I am now," Razor retorted looking at his new body

"ITS CALLED MEGA EVOLUTION DUMBASS!" Genesect yelled from a megaphone

"Now we have a powerhouse evolution here," Swift said curiously looking at Razor as the otter had never seen Mega Evolution before

"Hey guys! Look what I found here!" Misty said as she grabbed a Pokemon egg from some glue looking paste as it came out easily

"It's the egg, lets get it back asap!" Tiffany added as the others nodded before suddenly the Genesects were in front of the entrance

"Give us the egg or e….holy crap!" Justy said seeing the new Razor

"You were saying?" Razor asked grinning

"No we're going to take it," Swift retorted as the serpent fired a Solarbeam at the Mega Garchomp

A small explosion happened but when it cleared it showed Razor unaffected by the attack and not even a single scratch on him.

"That was supposed to hurt? Try this for size!" Razor laughed as he fired a Hyper Beam knocking down the Genesects with ease as the Keldeo's ran to where the hosts were at

"Good job Genesects but now you have to defeat Regigigas," Keldeo said

"Easy enough," Carson said

"With your weakest player," Genesect added

The Genesects groaned as the Keldeos arrived soon after hearing about the next challenge and not liking it by the way it sounded.

"Our weakest player is between Tiffany and Gina," Shadow said looking at his team

"Well, Mawiles have slightly better stats since they don't have a evolution," Lily put in

"We have a decision then," Sapphire nodded

The Keldeo's were bickering about who was the weakest player since the only single evolutions were Ruby, Ivy and Smugleaf as the two Snivy's were arguing back and forth about it a lot. Swift finally got annoyed as he just grabbed Smugleaf and threw him in front of Regigigas.

"Ready to die shorty," Regigigas said cracking his knuckles

"Not from a overgrown, fat ass, worst host in history," Smugleaf retorted before Regigigas just looked at him pissed off and used Hyper Beam

Smugleaf dodged the Hyper Beam and used Leaf Storm but it didn't do much effect on Regigigas. Regigigas used Confuse Ray as Smugleaf was hit by the attack and couldn't see straight randomly firing Leaf Storms at random directions. Regigigas just used Fire Punch to finish off the fight as Smugleaf was knocked out.

"Well the Keldeo's obviously lost but let's see the Genesects win hopefully," Keldeo commented

Tiffany walked onto the battlefield and used Iron Defense to raise her defense stat very high. Regigigas used Dizzy Punch as it hardly hurt the Pawniard with a tougher defense now. Tiffany dodged one of Regigigas's Hyper beams and used Guillotine to one hit KO the colossal legend.

"The Genesects have done it! They win their first challenge of the season! Alright Keldeo's, meet me and Genesect at the parking lot and vote off one cast mate," Keldeo announced

**00000**

"**Smugleaf is going down," Swift said**

**00000**

"**Loud mouths don't need to be on this game show," Jet said as he stamped his vote**

**00000**

"**Uh…Smugleaf?" Jodi said unsure herself**

**00000**

"**Ivy," Smugleaf muttered**

**00000**

"**Smugleaf needs to go," Ivy commented**

**00000**

"**Smugleaf lost the match so…..yeah,," Zach said**

**00000**

"**Sorry Smugleaf," Tari shrugged**

**00000**

"**One idiot down, more to go," Drave said with a chuckle**

**00000**

**Cinder stamped her vote**

**00000**

"**Kinda expected the Grass type to lose," Justy said **

**00000**

"Alright Keldeo's, you all submitted your votes and the campers who are safe will get this cool trophy of me. Now the ones that are safe are Swift, Jodi, Jacob, Zach and Tari," Genesect said throwing the trophies shaped like him

The cast sighed in relief as they got their trophies

"Ruby, Jet, Vincent and Dew,"

The four of them smiled as they got their trophies

"Aurora, Drave and Justy,"

The three got their trophies as the two Snivy's glared at each other

"Ivy, I don't know why your hear but we all know Smugleaf lost the match so…the one who will be the first cast eliminated will be…" Genesect said as he made a tick tock sound

Ivy got tense…

….

Smugleaf sweated a little

…..

"Smugleaf, Ivy you're safe," Genesect said

"You know what, screw this show. You two assholes are no better than any other host on this island series. Why don't you go become Mewtwo's bitch for all I c-" Smugleaf said before receiving a Signal Beam sending him into the limo that drove away

"Well, our cast is here and the challenges will continue to get harder. Will the Keldeo's get redemption or will the Genesects go on a 2-0 streak? You will find that all on TOTAL….DRAMA…IDIOTIC….ACTION!" Genesect said to the camera

**00000**

Keldeo went to his trailer as he was tired from tonight's fun. He opened the door to the small living room it had as he sat down and turn on the T.V. seeing Total Pokemon World Tour playing.

"Wow, Victini and Mew are at another season. That reminds me," Keldeo said to himself as he changed the channel as it showed Kavi sleeping in a cave by himself

"What Virizion doesn't know won't hurt her right?" Keldeo smiled a little before turning the T.V. off in satisfaction

Keldeo then went to where his bedroom was but when he opened the door. His eyes widened….

**00000**

**HAHAHAHAH! What was in Keldeo's bedroom? **

**Suicune with a rose in her mouth**

**Genesect on Keldeo's laptop**

**Everyone dancing the Harlem Shake**

**Bolt and Dominic in a Epic Rap Battle**

**ALL THE ABOVE!**

**Make your answer and I hope you loved this chapter. I was quite happy with what I just achieved! Good night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAHAHA! You guys are hilarious; I got this chapter hopefully on time for Halloween. If not then I tried my best. Today will be spooky ooooooooo…. I don't own anything except my own Oc's. Rap battle will be funny I hope and thanks to SD for a possible mega evolution for Latios Oh and since we have two Swift's. Swift (Serperior) will be marked with an A while the other B**

Keldeo walked into his bedroom to find what he thought was really odd. First off, Suicune was on his bed with a rose, Genesect was on his computer, everyone was dancing Gentleman which was creepy and Bolt and Dominic were in the middle of a rap battle.

**Bolt: I'm not going to let this battle be dictated by facts, I'm smart, i got my brain filled to the max**

**We all know what went down in your recent movie production ,Your a decent actor with a anger eruption**

**Your all bark and no bite And no pain that we're still all hoping**

**I'll shut your mouth like Undella Bay, they both open**

**Your from the newest region looking pretty with your blowhards but come next region you'll be left with no job, Raw rhymes stronger than my jawline when i spit a phrase**

**Knocking you out harder than my own training days**

**You see this Cosmic Sword, this took down Kyurem in one hit, Your moves only hurt him a bit**

**You feel that Domi, your old news, everyone's having doubts, and your rhymes are weak as this game show, that you've done nothing about**

**Call me an angry ranting host because Bolt is stealing this race, i'll go Cosmic Sword on your spoiled a**, restructure your face**

**Dominic: They say your father was a wicked guy, you must be not very bright**

**you need to stop hating on Kalonions(pokemon race for kalos) let them teach you how to fight**

**you got your momma's looks, and a Mr. Fantastic face, so black and white its like i'm running against a chocolate cake,**

**Unovians need a puppet and you fit, got their hands so fast up your rear like your mom and call you a bitch**

**i'm the head of games, your like a head of pumkaboo, bout to get smacked, by my blast of the moon**

**your a bad boy with no chance you can't even touch me,I got 2 more years of fame just trust me**

**I hope you saved your best rhymes for the second half ,cause right now i'm 47 percent through kicking your ass**

**Bolt: Whatever, the forty percent thing got you real mad, did it remind you how many decent movies you had?**

**Dominic: look I respect all regions, but it might get crazy**

**if your dad had a first, second, and a third, lady**

**Bolt: Ha! Dont bring up girlfriends man what are you doing? I'll crush that smile off your fave with my angry reviewing!**

**Dominic: Let me be clear, don't get it twisted, we'll see how pretty your face is after my hoof has kissed it!**

**Bolt: blablabla you're a spoiled asshole**

**Dominic: Oh yeah well your stupid!**

**Bolt: your stupid!**

**Dominic: Nuh-Uh!**

**Bolt: Grrrrrr**

**Dominic: Grrrrr**

**Braviary: CAW!**

**Jaxon: By the power invested in me by this giant brave bird**

**The host will not be the smartest of two turds**

**'Points at Dominic' You i wanna like you, dont talk about pain just do it**

**I've fought what was in my brain until the producer fired it**

**'Points at Bolt' And you, angerhead, your a pancake, flip floppity**

**Its a game show not a company, you cant play like monopoly**

**I'll properly reach across the islands and b*** smack you as equals**

**Of the reviewers, by the reviewers, with the reviewers, Braviary!**

**Who won? Who's next? You decide! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF TDI!**

"Ok! Wtf is going on!?" Keldeo yelled

Everyone looked at Keldeo who just arrived inside his very own room. They could tell he was extremely pissed right now which was really rare for the colt legendary himself.

"GET OUT NOW!" Keldeo yelled as everyone was scurrying away

Keldeo sighed but he didn't get to relax for very long as someone bagged him in a bag and used Thunder knocking out the host.

**Elsewhere **

Kavi was flying around aimlessly in the Distortion World, he had something to do to 'cure' is insanity that the Alakazam doctor prescribed but so far….it worked. Kavi didn't know why it was working, just being in the Distortion World made him seem so….upside down. Not by the differences in gravity or physics but he felt emotionally different. It felt as if he had done something completely horrible even for his standards.

He felt emotionally weak and wanted to cry for all the lives of contestants he had ruined plus no prison could give him that feeling. Kavi couldn't contain the pain in his heart of how cold and uncaring he had been since his time as a contestant. He finally stopped flying and fell down on the uneven floor and cried….with no one to bother him.

**Back to reality**

"CAMPERS! REPORT FOR DUTY NOW!" Genesect yelled through the speaker system

The campers muttered to themselves as they still were treated the same way, especially the veterans. Genesect was standing right there by himself oddly which made the campers confused since the colt host was not there with him.

"Where's Keldeo?" Yumi asked

"Don't know, I saw him last night and when I went to his trailer, he wasn't there," Genesect answered

"It's probably Raikou getting revenge for the mlp reject stealing his girlfriend," a dark voice said as a large Phoenix like bird landed

"Who are you?" the campers questioned

"I am Yvental, the most evilest and cruel host than any other," the large phoenix bird grinned

"And your Xerneus's bitch," Ivy added as everyone started to laugh including Genesect before Yvental gave a sharp glare for them to shut up

"Anyway, the challenge for today is a teen based movie challenge," Yvental muttered

"Isn't that copying the same challenge that the other show did?" Yumi questioned

"NO! STOP BREAKING THE FORTH WALL!" Yvental yelled back making the campers get quiet

"Actually the author got lazy like most do and decided that. Let's get to the first challenge!" Genesect said as the campers were taken to a surf board on top of a sharpedo invested tank of water with a beach movie backdrop

"This is lame," Razor commented

"Shut up hammerhead, choose three campers to go up there," Yvental retorted

**Genesects**

"So who is going to go up there?" Ivy asked

"I'll go," Swift A said

"Because you're a snake isn't it?" Justy muttered

"Shut up typist, why don't you go up there?" Swift A glared

Zach suddenly breathed deeply before he got a mischievous grin and put an eye patch on wearing a sailor's hat.

"Aye, ol' Captain Russell will show ye scalawags how to do this," Russell said

"Are you okay Zach?" Tari asked confused by the sudden change

"CALL ME CAPTAIN MISS!" Russel retorted

"He's definitely high on something, I'll go" Dew commented

**Keldeo's**

"I'll do it," Razor said as he reverted back to his normal form

"I thought Mega Evolution was an actual evolution," Gina said

"No, Mega Evolution is temporary and it is controllable by the Pokemon," Crystal corrected

"I'll do it," Swift B said

"I'll do it, I can simply use Psychic to deflect the objects," Carson added in

"Alright cast, get on set!" Yvental yelled as suddenly a portal to the Distortion World opened and Kavi came out…..looking normal

"Hey Yvental," Kavi said pretty calmly

"Hey Kavi, you feeling okay?" Yvental asked

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kavi answered

"Wanna watch the contestants get tortured?" Genesect questioned

"No, I'm going to spend more time with my kids," Kavi answered as the two just looked at him as if he was crazy but Kavi teleported away

"Okay, he has lost his marbles. Whatever, Genesects will go first," Yvental commented

Russell (Zach) went up on the surf board as multiple objects were thrown at him in which he dodged while staying on the snowboard.

"Me mommy throws better than you," Russel laughed as Yvental got pissed and grabbed Genesect

"Hey what the hell are you doing?!" Genesect yelled

"Shut up and fire!" Yvental retorted as Genesect fired his cannon

Russell dodged more of the blasts before finally getting hit with a Techo Blast and falling off.

"Alright Zach, you got a time of 5 minutes," Genesect concluded

"Eh, what happened?" Zach asked

"Dude, you made the legendary death bird pissed," Vincent answered

Swift A went up to the surfboard as objects were thrown and Swift just shook his head as he dodged easily being really fast with his reflexes. More objects were thrown but could not hit the Serperior as eventually the hosts gave up even after firing Genesect's cannon multiple times.

"Alright damn snake, you got 20 minutes so the Genesects win!" Yvental muttered

"Why do they win right away?!" the Keldeo's questioned

"You really think you can beat 20 minutes?" Genesect questioned as the Keldeos then shook their heads

"Now to the final challenge, SANDCASTLE WARFARE!" Yvental said excitedly

"Alright Genesects, do you want the awesome castle or the crappy one?" Genesect asked

"Crappy," Swift A said as everyone looked at him

**00000**

**Swift A was seen hypnotized **

**00000**

"**Serperiors may be fast and smart but they are still easy to hypnotize, bye bye snake," Drave chuckled darkly**

**00000**

"Okay? Keldeo's you get the awesome castle, first one to lose their castle loses!" Yvental said as the two teams went to the castles

**Genesects**

"Whoa, a Super Soaker Bazooka 10,000!" Jacob said as he picked it up and suddenly breathed in turning into Shane

"Alright boys, lets take advantage of the situation we have here and blow the other team away," Shane said with a mischievous grin

"Are you alright? Why are you suddenly speaking a Italian accent?" Swift A questioned feeling insulted

"Shut up snake thing," Shane retorted as Swift rolled his eyes

**Keldeo's**

"We get a bunch of slings and water balloons…..hm," Razor said as he examined the arsenal they had

"We're dead," Crystal muttered sighing

"We're not dead until are castle is down," Swift B retorted as he grabbed a sling and fired a water balloon

The water balloon traveled far as it hit the Genesect's sand castle taking part of the wall down.

"Fire!" Russell yelled as Shane fired the Super Bazooka

The giant stream of water seemed to be a hydro pump and hit the castle which fell down to nothing but mud as a whistle was blown and the two hosts came finally.

"Alright, the Genesects won this match. Keldeos, meet Genesect at the ceremony and vote off one camper," Yvental said

**00000**

"**I say we vote off the big bell," Razor muttered**

**00000**

"**I don't like the big land shark bossing us around, he's gone," Carson said**

**00000**

"**Carson…sorry," Sapphire said**

**00000**

"**Well, luckily I watched enough TPI to know about corrupting votes heh heh. Bye bye Sapphire," Crystal smiled evilly**

**00000**

"Well Keldeo's, this is your first elimination and we might as well send the loser home soon." Genesect said

"Everyone but Sapphire come up," Yvental added

"What?! I didn't do anything!" Sapphire yelled shocked

"I don't know either Sapphire, but bye!" Genesect said as he blasted her into the limo and it took off

"Who will go down next? Will Keldeo ever be found and what happened to Kavi?! Find out on Total….Drama….IDIOTIC ACTION!" Genesect said

**00000**

**A dark figure that looked like a latios but missing its arms that resembled jet wings was laughing darkly.**

"**You thought you could get rid of me huh Kavi? Well it wont be that long until I ruin your life forever! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Okay….shut the camera," the figure smiled**

**00000**

**WHO IS THAT?! PUT YOUR GUESS IN YOUR REVIEW!**


End file.
